Rocky Horror Parties
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Short party fanfics I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

_In high school world_  
"Frank do I have to dance? Everyone thinks I am weird enough holding hands with a guy in the hallway. They are bound to think I have really gone off my rocker if I dance with you and expect to maintain my reputation." Brad explained.  
Frank rolled his eyes. "Come on! It is a Halloween dance! Only weirdos go to dances that aren't homecoming or prom!" Frank protested.  
Brad gestured to a football player who Frank swore was using his aggression to hide his homosexuality. Frank sighed. He left to go suggest a song to the DJ. The whole night he pretty much had been suggesting stuff. He even suggested Hot Patootie to get his ex off his lazy ass. Frank had an evil smile as the song started up.  
"Why did you pick the time warp?" Brad said, trying to stop his foot from tapping.  
"Because everyone at this party knows my pelvic thrusts really drive you insane." Frank said. He stuck out his hand and they were doing the time warp again and again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I let you do this." Eddie said, looking at Frank in a party dress.  
"Well this is what Brad gets for wanting to get back with the slut." Frank noted. "I try things over again with you."  
"And you didn't use Columbia because...?"  
"Going on a date with a girl repulses me."  
"How much?" Eddie asked.  
"More than it did to take you." Frank explained.  
"But why did I agree?"  
"Columbia threatened to make you sleep on the couch for a month if you didn't."  
"Is it to late to say she is bluffing?" Eddie asked.  
"She said she wasn't and then said that Ricky would do it."  
"Damn that bisexual fa..."  
"Eddie, you are a pot. Do not call the kettle black." Frank said. "Besides, it is for one night. All we have to do is dance. Hopefully by the slow song Brad will be back in my arms."  
"What is this again?"  
"Big showing of an old movie at midnight. We were both invited to the party beforehand so I have to make him jealous." Frank pointed out.  
Eddie rolled his eyes as they left.  
Across town Janet smiled. "Brad, I knew you would come back to me. I still held out hope that you and I would be able to have a little family somewhere that's green..."  
"Frank wanted that."  
"Why did you two break up again? Was it religion? Politics? Please don't tell me it was bedroom problems because we all know Frank is AMAZING in the sack."  
"It was... Nothing. It was me. I felt like I changed. I was just wondering what my parents would think."  
"Brad, do what your heart tells you."  
"I don't know. So I followed my morals and they took me here." Brad explained. Janet shrugged.  
"I love you." Her voice rose at the end as if it were a question. From her perspective she was proving a point. She loved him. Simultaneously she was asking if he loved her.  
Brad said "I love you too." It sounded forced.  
Later that evening, Brad saw Frank. "He is with Eddie." Brad examined.  
"Really? I thought Eddie became dinner." Janet noted.  
Brad nodded. "But we rescued him. And I got to wear spy shades."  
Janet smiled. "You love spy shades."  
Brad nodded. "He also got my prescription in them."  
"Awwwww." Janet cooed.  
Frank saw Brad. "He is wearing the tux he wore when he proposed to her. I know because he later parodied the song to be about me. Frack it Frank N I love you. It was so sweet." Frank explained to Eddie.  
Eddie said "Does it look like I care?"  
Brad walked across the party. Frank looked at him.  
"Hi." They said simultaneously.  
"So how is Janet?" Frank asked holding as much confidence as possible.  
"Great." Brad lied. "How is Eddie?"  
"He is better well done." Frank answered. Brad laughed a bit too loud. Frank started laughing.  
Both eventually looked into each other's eyes. "Frank, I want the nice house, the two children, the dog, the two tone lawn, the beautiful wife, but there is just one problem, I want my beautiful wife to be a man. I love you Frank. I miss you." Brad admitted.  
"I miss you too." Frank admitted. "I also recognize I don't care about big muscles. Only the important ones. My favorite of yours make up the brain."  
"I know Eddie only has half." Brad pointed out.  
Frank laughed. Brad asked "Can we get back together?"  
"As long as you recognize you are gay." Frank noted.  
"I am gay. Wanna dance?" Brad asked.  
Frank nodded.


End file.
